


Пижамная вечеринка у Аддамсов

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Даже среди тех, кто не как все, некоторые стоят особняком.





	Пижамная вечеринка у Аддамсов

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения с реально существующим Волдемортом
> 
> Автор: Joox

Венсди никогда не была как все. И даже среди всех, кто был не как все, она стояла особняком, спиной ко всем, кто не как все, и занималась чем-то настолько необычным, что все не как все украдкой постукивали по виску пальцем.

Тем неожиданнее было ее участие в пижамной вечеринке. То ли вечеринку назначили в ее собственной спальне, то ли новая тетушка Маргарет принесла в семью иные веяния... в общем, не как все прыгали по кроватям, кидались подушками, тайком курили отцовские сигары, обсыпая подоконник пеплом, ели что-то желтое-липкое-и-сладкое — то есть вели себя как обычные тинейджеры в Рождество, когда взрослые заняты друг другом и глобальными мировыми проблемами: голодом, геноцидом, демографией.

Младшие Аддамсы обливались какао и эгг-ногом, швырялись зефиром и поп-корном, а некоторые даже жарили в камине летучих мышей — не с голоду, конечно, а для антуража.

Венсди с раздражением посмотрела на свою новую пижаму в жизнерадостных пингвинчиках и поклялась никогда не простить дарителя. Она мрачно спихнула на пол каких-то носатых сиамских близнецов в футболке с надписью «Я и мой брат-урод», показательно закуталась с головой в одеяло и отвернулась к стене.

Наступало время Историй. Именно так. С большой буквы У. Ужасные истории про гроб на колесиках и заживо сваренных в супе детей не котировались как девчачьи уже лет сто — сто пятьдесят. Истории про замерзшего на долгие годы летчика нравились мальчишкам, обрастая все новыми в полном смысле слова леденящими подробностями, но женская половина спальни возражала подушками, названиями кофейной сети и криками «бакикрасивый».

Под одеялом, в колючей духоте, Венсди едва зажгла фонарь и раскрыла подарочное издание Некрономикона с дарственной надписью автора, как до нее донеслось:

— И тогда этот старик взял свою собственную дочку и отвез в лес. Зимой. И оставил там.

— Зачем? — пискнул кто-то придушенно.

— Не знаю. Может, за подснежниками...

— Зимой? Он что, был дурак?

— Нет, он был русский.

А, поняла Венсди. Это какая-то дальнеродственная kazatchka by-key travit tchtob nie zameowrznoot’. Дядя Фестер говорил, что они все там с белыми медведями в берлоге larpoo soo-soot, что бы то ни значило. Всю полярную ночь.

— И ему за это, кстати, ничего не было! А еще одну девушку, — продолжала беломедвежья соседка воодушевленно, но не слишком уверенно, — заставили через костер прыгать. Она прыгала-прыгала, а они ее раз — и сожгли!

Общий потрясенный вздох и шепот «она, наверное, ведьма была...» заставили Венсди буркнуть из-под одеяла: «У них что, женщин слишком много? С мужчинами, как я погляжу, ничего не происходит».

— А мужчин... живьем варят. В котлах. Сначала вроде бы в молоке, потом в кипятке, потом...

— Потом в прорубь кидают! — захохотал Пагсли.

— Не помню, — стушевалась полярная зимовщица. — Вроде бы в снег закапывают. Что останется. Выкинут из дома с голым задом — и в сугроб его.

Спальня возбужденно зашебуршала.

— С голым задом? Зачем?

— Ну, для красоты. Или для омоложения. Вместо пластической хирургии. Им так кони-мутанты велят.

— Они что, порабощены конями?!

— А-а-а-а-а-а! — не выдержала Венсди. — Вы ей верите? Это же глупые сказки, просто глупые сказки...

— Да?! — возмутилась рассказчица. — Между прочим, я на празднике была в прошлом году! Встреча старого нового года называется.

Все не как все недоуменно переглянулись.

— Там вместо толстого Санты, — зачастила героиня вечера, — дети хором звали Угрюмого Мертвеца! Он пришел с красным носом, поддельной бородой и с мешком, говорил женским голосом, а они быстро встали в магический круг и ходили вокруг него, распевая какие-то катрены, а он все не упокаивался, стал развязывать мешок, а они как побежали к нему, как начали тянуть руки и кричать «Умри! Умри!» — я чуть сама от страха...

— Ха. Ха. Ха. Задумка ничего, — по-взрослому покачала головой Венсди. — Исполнение подкачало. Неверибельно.

— Да?! — обиделась рассказчица. — Ну расскажи правдивую историю, а мы послушаем.

Венсди подумала, накинула на голову одеяло и шипящим шепотом начала рассказ:

— Один злобный англичанин решил завоевать весь мир и... отморозил себе нос!.. — Все внимательно ждали продолжения, затаив дыхание. — И нос у него совсем отвалился... И он почти совсем замерз. И когда понял, что замерзнет, — он... улетел. — Венсди оглядела спальню. На нее смотрели огромные глаза предвкушающей аудитории.

— Кхм. Улетел от смерти.

Все ждали продолжения.

Венсди пожала плечами, поднесла к подбородку фонарик и тихо сказала «Бу!».

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Пижамная вечеринка у Аддамсов"


End file.
